


One Lonely Afternoon

by WattStalf



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Second Person, and making out, mostly just sexual tension, so no smut yet but maybe someda, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That has been removed from my programming.”<br/>“Has it? Such a shame,” you said, your tone low and seductive. “Let's see if we can jog your memory a little on that one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lonely Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I dunno, I like X6. I feel like he would get pretty flustered in romantic/sexual situations, so I wanted to write about him in one. I'm marking this complete for now, but if anyone wants me to continue with the actual smut, I might someday. Maybe. But for now, just a short little snippet of it.  
> 

“When do you want to head out again?” asked X6-88, likely growing bored with how long you had decided to just sit and wait. But it had been a crazy past few days, with a lot of work and a lot of fighting, and you wanted to unwind, no matter how impractical he thought that was.

“Later,” you replied. Really, it had been so long since you had had the chance to just relax like this, and you didn't care how much your companion was itching to move on and fight someone new. You had your own needs to attend to, and he would just have to deal with that.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I'm sure.” A silence followed as you thought about those needs you had to attend to. It was true that you needed your rest but, lately, there were other needs that were starting to resurface, after laying dormant for a while. Though you had tried to avoid thinking about that sort of thing for a while, you couldn't ignore the fact that your sexual desires were starting to come back, and how.

It was difficult, but not impossible, to shrug them off for short amounts of time and forget that you wanted something like that, but when you were idle like this, it became even more difficult. And though you were still confused as to where you stood with X6, given his ideology and affiliations, you were not confused about the fact that he was incredibly attractive.

He certainly was, with his stern features and incredible strength, and when you were alone with him like this, you didn't really give a damn what connections he had or where he came from. You wanted him, and it was very hard to resist him, which lead you to wonder if you even needed to.

After all, he seemed to be very devoted to you, and often didn't hesitate to do something you asked of him. How far would that devotion go? What else could you ask of him and how willing would he be to do that? It wasn't the first time that the thought had crossed your mind, but you were getting desperate, and it seemed like a much better idea this time.

“I'm going to do another perimeter check, ma'am,” said X6, starting to stand.

“No,” you replied, “stay here.” So this was it, then. You were finally going to make a move on the very dangerous Courser that was convinced you were a lot more than you were.

He complied, sitting back down next to you, and you scooted closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. “What are you...” he started, trailing off. You responded by tilting your head up to kiss him on the cheek.

“I was thinking we could do a little something different.” You lifted your head off his shoulder now and pressed your lips delicately against his, for just a fraction of a second. “I want you.”

“I...that...” This was the first time you had seen his steady expression falter like this. You had never thought he was even capable of becoming flustered. “That has been removed from my programming.”

“Has it? Such a shame,” you said, your tone low and seductive. “Let's see if we can jog your memory a little on that one.”

“I-I don't think this is a good idea, ma'am,” he stammered, and you were so charmed by how easily flustered he was by your advances that you knew you would not be able to back down now, even if you wanted to.

“Well, I do. Come on, don't you want to help me? I really need this.” You pouted at him playfully and he froze, but did not protest this time. And when you pressed your lips against his for the second time, it was no longer delicate as you shifted your position, sitting on his lap and straddling him.

His lips were unresponsive at first, but the you felt him tentatively press back against you and it was painfully obvious that he had never done this before. But, again, you found that charming and tried to guide him as best as you could. It did not take long for him to pick up on the rhythm of things, kissing you back with an almost equal passion, and that was when you decided to go a little further.

You nibbled at his lower lip, and he gave no reaction other than a small noise. Again, you nibbled, tugging at his lip this time and he finally seemed to take the hint, parting his lips for you. You jammed your tongue into his mouth then, moaning as you explored, pressing your body closer to his.

You felt his arms snake around your waist, holding you in place and preventing you from moving away- not that you would have wanted to anyway. He was catching on, hesitantly slipping his tongue into your mouth. Again, you moaned into his mouth, and he tried to echo you.

You pulled away from him for a moment to say, “Are you starting to figure out how this works?”

“I may not be programmed for something like this, but if this is what you want, I'll do my best to to keep up.” Those words stirred your passion right back up and you plunged your lips against his once more. This time, he seemed a lot more eager, as if he were learning what it meant to want someone like this.

You kissed him hungrily, grinding against him as you felt your arousal grow. It would not be long before you needed something more from him, and you wondered how he would react to that. But, judging from the growing hardness you felt between his legs, it wouldn't take long for him to agree.

Feeling that only made you want him more, and your mind was filled with all of the different things you could start with. No matter what you did, he would need your help just as he had with kissing, but that wasn't a problem. In fact, you took great delight knowing you would be the one to show him what to do.

“So,” you said, the next time you pulled your lips from his, “ready for more?”

“Anything for you, ma'am.”


End file.
